TUAOA:tired of the mask
by Lunar Kitsune83
Summary: Naruto decides to drop the mask of happyness. Hinata follows suit. who will help them get back from the brink of darkness. Semidark naruto-semidark Hinata. Naru x Hina x Haku x Ino
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

This is my second original story. I'm also looking for a beta. Please send what you think will happen next. I will decided and you will find out in the next chapter of Hinata's fox which will be out at the end of the week.

Truths Told

Walking towards a class a man with brown hair that is drawn into a pony-tail was running late. He had just got there from a meeting with the head of the village, the Hokage. While he was at the meeting he did not like what was asked of him and what else he had learned. He was lied to about two of his students for a long time and he didn't like it.

As the teacher got to his class he stopped in front of the door to listen to his students and he knew one would not be there for a week, while the other was only there for the day till he mad an announcement then she would be gone for the rest of the week too. As he stood there he thought to himself "_Well I guess I should get this over with. I still can't believe he agreed with Naruto on this. At least I don't have to tell them everything. Still I don't think the kids are ready for this." _Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked in.

"All right everyone get to your seats so class can start." yelled the teacher. When the last words came from his mouth the students headed to class. The teacher looked around the class to make sure everyone was ready and was hoping that the two that the leader of the village and himself were talking about this morning would be there even though he knew one was still in the hospital. Thankfully he spotted the other student. She was sitting in her usual spot trying not to bring attention to herself. Which was easy since she always did that anyway. Iruka noded to the girl. "_I'll have to make this quick so that she can get to the hospital._" thought Iruka. "All right, I'm going to start roll call. When you hear your name please respond." So the teacher started calling out name after name until he finally got to the last two. He sighed as he skipped over the one who wouldn't be there all week.

"Yamanaka Ino" He called the last students name. A young blonde haired girl with blue eyes raised her hand and said, "Hai, Iruka-sensei"(A/N all have cannon clothes) Iruka waited for what he knew was gonna happen. Ino continued on, "Why didn't you call the blonde idiot Iruka-sensei" This got a few students talking. What happen next surprised all the students. From the back row there was a small amount of killer intent directed at Ino. When the all turned around to see who was producing it their jaws hit the floor. Staring at Ino with anger in her eyes was a girl with black hair that had blue highlights and lavender colored pupil-less eyes.

"How dare you speak of Naruto-kun that way." yelled the girl to the students immediate surprise. The only one who was not surprised was Iruka and that was only because he was there when she had confessed to the blonde haired, blue eyed, ramen loving Naruto yesterday when they had all learned the other secret Naruto had. Needless to say when Naruto returned those feelings everyone was shocked in the room.

Flashback

A room in konoha's hospital. Iruka's mouth was on the floor. "Hinata you didn't stutter once and you have not fainted even though you were hug by Naruto." Iruka said this after Hinata had confessed her feelings for Naruto in front of the hokage, Iruka and her father. Everyone was surprised at first because most of them had learned of Naruto's other secret that even Naruto didn't know about. 

"I have always been like this Iruka-sensei. Just like Naruto-kun's mask of idiocy. It was just how we survived." this was after Hiashi had left the room upset that his daughter had been keeping secrets from him her father even though she was justified since she did not want to be clan head so she could be with Naruto. Holding Naruto's hand she continued, "We have decided to drop our masks from now on."

"Alright " Iruka said as that part of the conversation was over.

End flash back

"What the heck is your problem, Hinata" yelled Ino back at the girl thinking it would be enough to frighten the girl back into sitting down. Unfortunately Iruka knew that was not going to happen. So before the blonde got injured he stepped in the way of the two girls.

Hinata, Ino please sit down and I'll explain why Naruto is not here." said Iruka. He was looking at Hinata with pleading eyes that said "Please do this for the one you love?" The girl blushed a little bit and sat back down as Iruka was thanking Kami for the fact that some of the old Hinata still remained. Iruka sighed in relief. He watch Ino sit down to and then went to the front of the class. "_I really don't want to do this but Naruto demanded that the hokage make me do this. I hope he does not regret his decision. At least I don't have to talk about Naruto's other secret._" Iruka thought. He was still confused about that one.

That was something that Naruto and Hinata wanted to keep a secret for a while. He sighed and thought, "_Well at least their reactions will be amusing._" He took a deep breath and started, "Everyone knows that Naruto's birthday was a few days ago right" The students looked at each other and noded, all thinking "_yeah his birthday is on October 10th the day of the Kyuubi festival."_

Three students looked at each other and thought "_Yeah we were hanging out with him cause he never goes to the festival."_ Iruka notice those three and hoped that beside Hinata they would still back Naruto. They are Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru. Iruka smiled and thought "_Of course those four would be together that day._" He looked at the rest of the students and watched as Hinata was trying to hold back the tears cause of how she found Naruto that day. Iruka continued with what he was saying, "After class he went to play with a few friends." The three boys noded cause when they were down they watched him leave. "On his way home from playing with those boys, he was attacked." All the students except Hinata gasped when they heard this. Rage was rolling off the girl which surprised the students again.

"Hinata-ch" started Kiba only to get the upset girls attention. When she turned to look at him his mouth closed instantly. Said girl slowly got up from her seat and strode down the isle to stand in front of Kiba. The sound of the slap reverberated through the room. Holding his hand to his cheek Kiba growled out, "What the heck was that for?"

"I'm tired of you calling me '_Hinata-chan_' like you know me. Never once have I giving you permission to call me so formally. The only one who has that right is Naruto-kun." Hinata yelled at the stunned dog tamer. All the classes mouths were on the floor. They all had the same thought, "What happened to Hinata?"

Iruka was worried that if he let this go any further the boy was going to get hurt. So he quickly said, "Hinata, please calm down and return to your seat." This got Iruka glared at but thankfully she complied and went back to her seat while the stunned silence continued on in the class. As she got back to her seat she thought to herself, "_I'm gonna have to get out of here as soon as this is done. They are gonna ask questions that I don't want to answer right now."_

Without sounding the least bit sorry Hinata looked up at Iruka and said, "Gomen, Iruka-sensei, please continue." Iruka chuckled a little bit and thought to himself, "_It's going to be a while before I get use to her being like that. I'm still surprised how Naruto and Hinata kept us all fooled for the past 6 years." _Iruka finally started again when everyone settled down again. " Ano… where was I, oh yeah, Naruto was attacked on his way home. He is in the hospital right now. So any of you can see him after class is over." said Iruka and saw a few that noded and knew they were gonna do just that. He cringed at what he was gonna have to tell them next. He saw that a girl with bubble gum hair had her hand raised. Pointing to her he's said "Hai, sakura?'

"Ano… who attacked that ba…. I mean Naruto?" asked Sakura. Iruka knew she was about to belittle Naruto only to remember what happened to Kiba. Iruka frowned which cause the rest of the kids to worry. Their thoughts were that he had been attacked by some robber.

The words that came out of Iruka's mouth stunned the children. "Naruto was attacked by a bunch of villagers." Iruka said with venom dripping in his voice. The reaction from this was instantaneously. There were a lot of gasps and one student shouted out "Liar" in defense of the village. This unfortunately got a large amount of killer intent directed at the student from both Iruka and Hinata effectively shutting him up. Iruka sighed as he remembered the state Naruto was in when he saw the boy two days ago at the hospital.

Flashback

The screaming had finally died down as the doctors had put Naruto under. His left leg was twisted in a way it shouldn't be. Bones were coming out of each arm. Scratches and bruises littered the body. There were two gouges going across the chest area and three hole in the stomach that went all the way through. Glass was sticking out of the legs and arms. The doctors had rushed Naruto into the ER. While Iruka was standing there amongst Anbu guards, Sarutobi who was trying to comfort Hinata who was crying her eyes out.

End Flashback.

Iruka shuttered at the memory. He also saw that Hinata was tearing up again. "No, I am not lying. This is not the first time Naruto was attacked by villagers. Ano… I think the stats for attacks on Naruto were 459 assassination attempts, 782 beatings, poisoned 59 times and I can't remember the rest but this has been going on since the day Naruto was born." needless to say every ones mouths had broke the floor. They were all thinking the same thing, "How is he still alive?" as this was going on the room temperature in the room had dropped several degrees. The reason four pissed off preteens Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba.

"How could they do that to an innocent boy?" growled out the lazy Shikamaru. All the students noded in agreement. Even the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre was seething with anger. He never really liked the boy but this was something that no one deserved. "_How does he deal with the pain? How can he be so '_Happy' why does he not want revenge?" thought Sasuke. The last thing he accidentally said out loud.

This surprised Iruka and he smiled a little because he thought that this might start Sasuke on the path to healing. The males students were stunned because they figured Sasuke would never care for anyone but himself. His fan girls had hearts in their eyes because he show emotion.

Well, Sasuke there is a reason for their misplaced anger. At this point the ever silent Shino raised his hand and asked a question that he never wanted to answer, "Where was the Anbu to protect Naruto? Don't they make regular patrols around the village?" The students were still to stunned from what had happened to Naruto to notice that it was Shino and he had spoken the most words ever since school had started.

Iruka cringed as he answered the question, "They joined in the beating." he whispered but it was still loud enough to here. The room was so quiet you could here a leaf fall. Then a massive wave of killer intent was released from all of the students. Everyone of his students were outraged. They wanted answers. "Isn't Anbu suppose to protect all citizens of Konoha? Why would they do something like that?" shouted Sakura. All the students agreed with the girl. The only student that was quiet was Hinata who was still crying but had her tears a little better under control. The anger that was coming off of her was enough to make any man cringe.

Iruka took another deep breath as he was going to continue. He thought back to the conversation he had earlier that day.

Flashback

"Why are you agreeing to this Hokage-sama? It will only make his life harder." Yelled an irate Iruka at Sarutobi. Sarutobi sighed and looked at Naruto while he was sitting in the hospital bed. He smiled as he saw Hinata holding Naruto. "_At least you finally have someone to care for you, even if others leave you._" thought Sarutobi.

"It was my choice, Iruka-sensei." said Naruto who was looking at Iruka with a serious face. Iruka knew not to question Naruto when he was serious. "I want them to know and make their own choices. The deserve it." Naruto was twitching nervously but with a gentle hug from Hinata he seemed to calm down.

"Do you want me to tell them everything." Iruka said still coming to terms with the other secret that Naruto had. Plus the fact that Hinata still wanted Naruto had him confused. He had learned so much today that his brain just was not able to comprehend it all. Iruka knew Hinata had known everything about Naruto but to find out how long she knew and still loved him surprised Iruka. That fact that Naruto loved her back shocked Iruka. He did not think Naruto had known about Hinata and her following him. This though had led to both Iruka and Naruto arguing for a while till Sarutobi had enough and told Iruka to just accept it. Finally it was agreed that Iruka would tell the about Kyuubi and Naruto's parents.

End flashback

"Ok class, who can tell me about the events from twelve years ago on October 10th?" Iruka questioned his livid students. All hands went up. He pointed to Sakura, "Hai, Sakura!"

Like a text book Sakura stated, "Twelve years ago , the king of the Bijuu, The Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. After many days of fighting and a loss of a third of Konoha's ninja force. The fourth destroyed the Kyuubi." Sakura smiled to herself as she finished. She was proud of her book smarts.

"Correct, that is what the text books say. Now there is a law in Konoha that none of you students know about." The students were looking at Iruka confused. "It is an S-class law." The students quieted down real fast to learn what about Naruto would cause there to be an S-class law. " The only reason you are learning about this law is because I have been given permission by that person."

"This law is about Naruto isn't it?" said Shikamaru. All the students were wait for the answer from a very uncomfortable teacher. He let loose the breath that he did not know he was holding and continued.

Yes, it is. You see the Kyuubi was to strong to kill out right. So the fourth did the next best thing. He took his own child and sealed the Kyuubi into his son." The class was silent for a few minutes as all this sank in. Then the questions started. All the students started asking questions.

"So is Naruto the Kyuubi? Is he going to kill us?"

"The dobe is the son of the fourth?" and so on and so forth. Until a feminine voice yelled "Quiet so Iruka-sensei can finish." That came from a very upset Hinata. She had started to cry again. Iruka seeing this decide to let her go, "Hinata, you can go to him. I'm sure he is waiting for you." At this Hinata got up and started to leave the class. "Arigato, Iruka-sensei" She sniffled out.

When she was half way down the isle, Kiba stepped in front of her, "Why are you in my way, Inuzuka-san?" Questioned the now irate girl. Everyone had quieted down to see what would go on between the two.

"I will not let you go near that '_thing_' Hinata-chan!!" everyone gasped and Iruka held his head in his hand at what was just said. Hinata now pissed that Kiba had dared called her lover a 'thing' got into a Jyuken stance her Byakugan flaring into existence.

"I will give you one chance to get out of my way Inuzuka-san. I will take anything you say about me but I will not let you insult MY Naruto-kun. Now move before I make sure you never have offspring." Threatened the usually timid girl. Still Kiba being Kiba did not head the threat. He stood there thinking "_I can't believe I was friends with that monster. Mom was right I should have stayed away from him." _He looked over to Choji and Shikamaru for support only to have them stare at him with disappointment in their eyes. "_Why are they looking at me like that. Wait, they still think the demon is their friend. Wait till they get their wake-up call when he kills them. I will not let him kill Hinata-chan. When she realizes he's a monster, she'll come right to me to console her." _Kiba having finished this train of thought started thinking of what he would do with Hinata when he got her and started to giggle perversely not even noticing the killer intent being directed at him until the first Jyuken strike.

Kiba became a Jyuken punching bag as Hinata kept hitting him mostly in the same spot that no man should get hit. It took Iruka and three other students to stop the enraged girl from beating the living shit out of Kiba. He then picked Kiba up and rushed out of the class with Hinata close behind. They were both heading to the hospital. "You know Hinata you didn't have to do that. You could have just knocked him out."

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, but he was in my way and he had spoke down on Naruto-kun." Said Hinata not sounding the least bit sorry for her actions. "_I really can't blame her. I mean Kiba was suppose to be one of Naruto's friends. I guess Naruto was right. He will find out who his true friends are."_ thought Iruka. The rest of the trip to the hospital was spent in silence.

When they got to the hospital they split up and Hinata went to Naruto's room. When she got there she found Naruto finishing getting dressed. A small giggle alerted Naruto to Hinata's presence. "What's so funny?" Naruto asks with a quizzical look.

"Nothing, I'm just happy finally have you." Hinata says with a hint of glee in her voice. This put a slight blush on Naruto's face. Then Hinata switched to a serious face. "Iruka told them. So far only the Inuzuka has shown hatred." Naruto's eyes flash with pain for a few seconds only to have him quickly stifle it.

"Oh well, you win some you lose some. I can't change everyone." He said then Naruto got a sheepish look on his face. "So shall we do want Sarutobi wanted us to do." Looking at Hinata hoping he wouldn't have to do it. The look she gave him told him otherwise. Finally stealing himself he gave into his fate. Will you at least take it easy on me. I'm really not sure how to do all this and I still have to get use to it. I still use to what I've been. It will take a while to get use to everything else." Hinata smiled and nods holding out her hand. Naruto smiles back and grabs Hinata's outstretched hand. As they walk out the hospital hand in hand Naruto mumbles "Kia"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

Speech

_Thought_

**Summon/Biju Speech**

_**Summon/biju thought**_

Sorry about the long wait My Job and my ex took up to much of what I was doing since we went through a hard break-up mostly because of my daughter. I'm back now and I'm going to try to put a chapter out weekly. With that said on with the story.

It had been a week since Iruka had revealed Naruto's heritage and burden since then the whole school went into a complete makeover. The students in Naruto's class had been antsy since the revelation and the warning that they can't tell anyone not even their parents or face dire consequences. The class has since split into three groups: Those who believed that Naruto was not the demon, those who were neutral and final those who saw him as a demon.

Right after Iruka left to take Kiba to the hospital after Hinata had attacked him, the other teacher Mizuki started talking about how it was all a lie, and not to believe those who were corrupted by the demon. As soon as those words left his mouth two ANBU and the hokage appeared around him. The two ANBU grabbed Mizuki and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The hokage spent the rest of the day answering student's questions and warning them about telling anyone.

Today every one was anxious because they learned that Naruto would be returning. The students waited in a tense silence for the blond. The students all turned to watch the door as it opened and in came Iruka. After Iruka walked in the students waited on the edge of their seats for the typically orange dressed ninja. What they got was completely different from what they were used to. His spiky blond hair was in the beginnings of a pony tail. Instead of the orange jumpsuit he wore Black cargo pants with a crimson t-shirt. His orange swirl was now black. On the sleeve of the t-shirt was a picture of a fox that looked to be running at him. To the surprise of everyone he did not come in screaming about how they would all lose to him. It scared them that he did not act like they thought he would. Most had just started to think that he would just come back and everything would go back to normal. The way he came in proved them wrong. The ever present smile was gone. In its place was a face of no emotion.

Next to him Hinata no longer wore here over large jacket. All she wore now was her usual black Capri and a black t-shirt with the Hyuuga clan symbol on it. Everyone knew it was not much of a change but unfortunately for the girls it showed how much more developed Hinata was to the rest of the girls in the class.

Before anyone made a ruckus Iruka spoke, "OK, class I would like you to welcome back Naruto." Most of the students said hi and waited for his 'I'm going to be hokage speech. "Now Naruto I would like you to reintroduce yourself to the class. If you want I would also like it if you would answer some of their questions."

Naruto looked at Iruka then at Hinata who gave him a small encouraging smile and grabbed his hand to give it a comforting squeeze. Naruto gave a small unsure smile back and turned to Iruka, "Alright Iruka-sensei, I'll do it but if I think they don't need to know I won't tell them." Naruto answered quietly. Naruto turns to the class and starts his introduction, "My name is Namikaze Naruto. I'm also the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. This was done to save the village. My mother is Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. No one know what happened to her after my birth. Most believe she is dead from the demon attack. I hope she is not and I will one day meet her."

Naruto stopped to take a breath here, then started again, "Other than that I really don't care about telling you anything else till I feel I can trust you. Iruka-sensei I'm going to my seat. Please start class." With that Naruto and Hinata started to walk up to their seats at the top of the class. Iruka gave a sad smile, he had tried to get Naruto to open up to the other students but failed miserably. As Iruka watched Naruto walk up to his seat he watched as one of the students who thought Naruto was the demon throw a few kunai at Hinata and Naruto.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled only to watch as the kunai hit the two. The students watched in stunned silence as Naruto and Hinata fell forward. Then a few students started cheering that the 'demon' and his 'whore' were killed. This lasted only for a few seconds as the two 'corpses' went up in smoke. "Kage Bushin" Iruka whispered as he watched the student who threw the kunai get thrown to the front of the class.

The student slammed into the blackboard making spider cracks from his point of impact. He fell to the ground out cold. Naruto turned on Iruka and said in an annoyed voice, "Listen I said I wouldn't stand around and take this stuff anymore Iruka. Get your class in order now. You know what Hokage-jijji said if people started acting up. They are to be thrown out of the program if they try to assault me. I already promised not to hurt anyone who does not bother me. Now can we start class." Finished Naruto as Hinata and him took there seats. Iruka took a few minutes to call security to take the student from class as the other students watched in silence.

"Alright, let's try this again. The curriculum for the school has now been changed. The whole school is going through this because it was proven that we as a village may have a lot of high quality ninja but that we end up having more genin losses then any other hidden village. We've figured this out to be because we focus more on ninja history than the practicals of being a ninja. One this give more of a advantage to those who come from clans and two the other villages have a advantage because there genin are a little better trained. So from now on The first two years of class shall be about history and others things whiles for the rest of the years till you graduate we will be focusing on the practicals of being a ninja. Their will still be some lectures."

With that Iruka took the class outside and started them on warm-ups. After that he started to show them a basic training schedule. After an hour he started The students on doing the same drills. If a student stopped he started the whole class over again. This went on till lunch break.

As Iruka got ready to dismiss the class for lunch the other students got ready to gang up on Naruto to get answers. When they turned to look for them they could not find him. Shikamaru and Choji just looked at each other and nodded with that they walked off. What they did not notice was the shadow that followed them.

After a few minutes they made it to the roof of the school. They were closely followed by their shadow without them sensing him. They waited a few minutes and then Shikamaru called out, "This is troublesome. It's Choji and I Naruto. You can come out now." Again they waited till they heard a small scuffle. They both walked back to the door to the roof to see Sasuke get pushed out of it by Hinata.

Behind them they heard a voice say, "Next time check if you are being followed first." Choji and Shikamaru turned around to an annoyed looking Naruto. He was looking at Sasuke like he was going to send him through the roof. "Sasuke, leave I don't trust you and I Don't want you to be here right now. When you earn my trust I'll talk to you not till them." with that Naruto punched Sasuke through the door and back into the school. Naruto then turn to his two friends and said, "Now that he not here let's talk." Over lunch Naruto talk to Shikamaru and Choji about what happened to him and what was going on. Finally the bell rang to head back to class. Naruto stopped his two friends and said, "Why don't you come with Hinata and I to the hospital tonight and I'll show you two my final two secrets."

"OK Naruto" Said Choji as Shikamaru nodded. The four students then headed back to class till the end of the day where they got out of class without being seen. The four had headed to the hospital quietly. Finally they came to a stop outside of a room.

"This is one of the two things I am keeping secret." With that said Naruto opened the door and walked in holding Hinata's hand. When Shikamaru and Choji went into the room, they saw a woman with long red hair. Naruto and Hinata walked up to the bed and Naruto took hold of the woman's hand. Turning to look at his two friends Naruto said, "Guys I'd like you to meet my mother. Before you start asking questions. She has been in a coma since I was two years old. We were attacked and she was severely injured. She survived with the help of Tsunade-sama who left right after but she staid in the coma. They figured that the pain of losing my tou-san plus the stress from having to be constantly on guard was to much and she shut down. The good news is that the doctors say that starting to show signs of waking up. When that happens and when she is finally back up to par with how she use to be, I'll finally be able to walk around without this henge." At the questioning looks of Choji and Shikamaru, Naruto formed a ram seal and in a puff of smoke said, "Kai"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

Speech

_Thought_

**Summon/Biju Speech**

_**Summon/biju thought**_

I'm not gonna rant at how pissed off I am at Kishimoto right now. Instead I'm gonna ignore him till he fixes his problem and get on with my story.

Six months had gone by since Naruto's identity had been reveled. After That most of the students and ninja clans started acting different. All they knew was that it had to deal with the 'demon brat'. The civilian parents figured get rid of him and everything would go back to normal. They thought the 'demon' must have started to influence their children. The only attack that the civilians tried ended horribly for them. The all learned why the jyuuken fighting style was one of the strongest.

At the next council meeting a bunch of civilians went to get the Hyuuga to back down their protection of 'that child' by making the lose face in the council. They had a huge surprise when they found that there was no civilian council or anyone who supported the mistreatment of the 'demon'. When asked what had happen to the representatives of the civilians, they were told that they lived in a ninja village not a bureaucracy for the corrupt.

When asked what there complaint was. The killing intent that was their response had all the civilians quivering in fear. Sarutobi's response was, "Leave here and don't return with trumped up charges unless you want to face jail time."

After that all attacks on Naruto stopped. Soon everything went back to almost normal in the village. The only difference was that there were a few more places that Naruto went into. Today was the day of rest after the genin exam. Out in the street we find four preteens going from shop to shop. Two blonds, one with black hair with blue highlights and a pinkette. This friendship came about in an odd way.

xxFlashbackxx

It had been three months since the revelation about Naruto. Class had been finally getting back to normal for the new style of class. Sakura and Ino had stayed neutral to ward Naruto. The reason for this was simply that after the revelation the did research on seals and figured the difference between a scroll and a kunai. The reason they were not friends with Naruto was because Naruto kept beating 'their' Sasuke-kun. Today was an odd day for the girls because their mothers had asked them to meet at the hokage tower after school.

When they got there they saw their mothers waiting for them, "Kaa-san why are we here?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know. Hokage-sama asked that we come here for something important. Let's head in and find out." With that the group of four headed up and were let into the hokages office by the secretary. Sakura and Ino were surprised to see Naruto and Hinata there. They were even more surprised and pissed when Sakura's mother said, "What is that 'thing' doing here?" hissed the Hurano head.

"He is not a demon!!!" screamed out Hinata, Sakura and Ino. Sakura's mother was taken aback at the out burst from the children and that they knew about Naruto's burden.

While this was going on Sarutobi was looking at Naruto who gave him a nod and told him, "The girls have proved themselves. I'll tell them after all they were kaa-sans friends." At this all the talking stopped. Everyone but Hinata and Sarutobi gave Naruto a questioning look.

"What do you mean by that Naruto?" asked Ino. Naruto did not respond but got up along with Hinata who took his hand and Sarutobi. As they walked by the group, Sarutobi made a follow me gesture. Quietly they walked till they reached a room in the hospital. "Why are we here?" Ino questioned and was ignored by all. Sarutobi turned towards the group.

"What you are about to see is an S-class secret. If you mention this to anyone you and that person will be killed." At this the two girls gasped but Sarutobi ignored it and continued with what he was saying, "The only reason that you are seeing this is because of your daughters willingness to not judge without learning everything. That is the only you get to see your friend who has been missing since they Kyuubi attack."

At this the two older women looked at Sarutobi strangely till they realized just who he was talking about. Their eyes went wide with realization and what that meant about Naruto. Then Sakura's mother got a pissed off look and hissed, "You lie, Sarutobi-sama. You said she died at childbirth along with her child. Besides there is no way he could be her child. I was their when they had..."

"Enough Hikari, wait till we get inside." Sarutobi growled back. With that they went inside the room and the two women gasped at the sight of Kushina. They both turned to Naruto who had his hands in a ram seal.

"Kai"

xxFlashbackxx

After a long explanation from everyone and a lot of emotion flying around, Sakura Ino Hinata and Naruto had started hanging out. The four would train together and study together. The result of this being that all four were at the top of the class. This intern irked the supposed Uchiha genius who after his failed try to find out more Naruto went back to being a loner. He started pulling more away from people when he was beaten by each girl after Naruto defeated him. Sakura and Ino had also gotten over their crush for the Uchiha after this and saw the boy for what he really was.

As the girls were walking to the final store for the day Ino said, "Well tomorrow we find out who the teams are. To bad they only put us into three man teams. We'd be able to show all the guys that girls are just as good at being shinobi as guys." At this she got a laugh and a nod from the other girls.

"How would you two like to spend the night at my house so we can all goto class together tomorrow." suggested Hinata. Sakura and Ino nodded yes and so after they finished shopping they all went to the Hyuuga mansion to turn in for the night.

The next morning in class the students all waited for Iruka to come into class and tell them their teams. When he entered the room all the talking stopped. After a small congratulatory speech he started telling the teams. After a few minutes he got to the last few teams. "Team seven is Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru your teacher is Hatake Kakashi." Everyone heard two loud thuds. The students turned to see Kiba and Shikamaru slamming their heads on their desk. Kiba stopped after a few seconds and yells out at Iruka.

Why am I with the emo and that demon sympathizer ." At this Choji and Shikamaru start glaring at Kiba who opened his mouth to speak more, "I should be with Hinata-c..." Kiba never got to finish his sentence because his face was slammed into the desk by an enraged Naruto.

"How many times must I put you into your place mutt till you get that Hinata-hime is not an object. Hina-hime is not a prize or anything besides her own person. You are like my mask. Go find someone else. Next time I wont be so nice. Remember that or..."

A Cough interrupted Naruto. "Now that I have your attention again. Naruto get back to your seat. Kiba, the hokage made these teams cause he felt they would work best. If you don't like it he does not care. Now team eight Akamichi Choji, Hurano Sakura and Abrume Shino your instructor is Sarutobi Asuma. Team nine is still in circulation. Team ten will be Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Namikaze Asu... Naruto" said Iruka catching his mistake before most of the students caught it. "Your Instructor will be..."


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka had to stop and looked at his sheet again. Blinking, he thought about why would the hokage use this jonin. Looking up he continued, "Team ten's sensei is Morino Ibiki." Naruto made a hissing noise. Iruka snorted "_Of course_ _Naruto would figure out what type of team it is from the instructor."_ he thought. "You have an hour till your instructors come to pick you up. I suggest you use that time to get to know your team. You are dismissed."

Naruto, Hinata and Ino made their way to a quaint little restaurant they had found two month's ago that accepted Naruto called _Lunar Harmony_. They sat down and Hinata turned a concerned eye to Naruto and asked, "Naruto-chan why did you hiss when we were told who our instructor was?"

Naruto sighed, "The reason why is because Sarutobi-ojisan is looking to recreate an old concept that hasn't been used since the last team failed and was captured. It was the first three female team. Their purpose was capture, interrogation and assassination. They were rescued but it was to late. They had to have their minds wiped by one of Ino's family and start over as civilians. None of their old friends or comrades were aloud near the women in case their memory might return. They ended the project team as a failure. I'm guessing because of my situation he is willing to try again and to make sure it does not fail he is putting Ibiki as jonin to train us."

"Naruto-chan, who is Morino Ibiki, he has you nervous and that is not normal for you." stated Ino. For the past three months that Ino got to know Naruto he has never been nervous about a person. Something that made Naruto nervous was something to be cautious about. Naruto looked at Ino with a curious expression.

"I'm surprised your father never talked about the man to you Ino since they work in the same department. Morino Ibiki, head of torture and interrogation in ANBU. My guess is that with him and my special circumstances the CIA team would work this time." Replied Naruto. Both the other two girls shuttered when they heard what happened to the last team. After that they started discussing other things to keep from getting to depressed about what they were going to be doing before they heading back to class.

All the students were waiting around and talking as Iruka walked back into class. "Alright class as I was saying as I was saying your sensei's will be here soon. Till then sit quietly and wait." As soon as he finished talking the door opened and a man with many scars on his face walked in. Looking around he growled out.

"Team ten with me." All the students went wide-eyed to learn this bear of a man was team ten's sensei. Naruto, Hinata, and Ino got up and slowly followed the man out the door as he turned around when they came down the stairs.

Following the man who was there sensei to what they finally saw was ANBU only training ground. Looking at their sensei in confusion he turned and gave them a once over. Nodding to himself. "Yes this is an ANBU only training ground. Yes this is where you will be training. No you can not ask questions. Everything will be explained to you. My name in Morino Ibiki. I am the head of ANBU Interrogation. If you pass my test you will be trained extensively to be a capture interrogation and assassination squad. The Sandaime has felt that with you three the project will succeed where the last team did not. Now let's get introductions out of the way. Whiskers drop the henge, Sandaime's orders. Since we are on you, then you can start."

As Naruto's hands came together he let out a sigh. "KAI" In a puff of smoke Naruto was gone. In his place stood a girl about four foot four. She had red hair and violet eyes. Three whisker marks on each cheek. She had a pale complexion that only Hinata was paler and her figure was almost the exact same as hers. Neither could tell who was bigger just by looking at them. The girl glared at Ibiki before she spoke.

"I'll only be doing this while we are in this training area. I will not stop using the henge while we are in town till kaa-san can take care of me or I'm strong enough like Anko. Now then my name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Asuka. My likes are my friends training with said friends and spending time with Hinata-chan. My dislikes are bigoted people, people who hurt my friends and family and perverts..."

"Hypocrite" was muttered right next to Asuka who turned to glare at the innocent looking Hinata. After a small war of the eyes Asuka turns pouting while blushing causing Ino to giggle. Asuka's glare quickly turns onto Ino who stops when she looked at Asuka. With a sniff Asuka continued.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted" another glare at the innocent face on Hinata. "My goal is to live without the hatred that surrounds me now. I have all the recognition I need from those I love. I just want to be left alone with those I care about. Treated like a normal person." she sighed wistfully. Hinata reached over and took her hand then kissed her cheek.

` "Alright hime your next." Ibiki continued with a creepy smile only to get growled at by Hinata. "who says I was talking to you. I know for a fact that you train your ass off and don't like to be called that. So don't get your panties in a twist." All three girls glare at Ibiki who puts his arms up in a placating manner at the feminine rage. He then turned to Ino who flinched a little. "Well maybe we can make something of you yet. Your next." said a smirking Ibiki.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino. I like flowers and taking care of them. I dislike those who underestimate me and I'm still trying to figure out what my dream is for the future since my old one would have left me alone and probably defenseless."

"Alright better then what I had figured it would be. At least I don't have to beat the fan-girl out of you. Your next Hyuuga." continued Ibiki while Ino flinched again.

"Hinata Hyuuga is my name. I like flower pressing and gardening. I love Asuka-kun. I also dislike people who think little about me because of my caring attitude. My goal is none of your business since I've almost completed it." Hinata finished staring at Asuka who blew a kiss to her.

Alright be here tomorrow at eleven. Typically there would be a test on teamwork but since it is known that you work together has improved over the past few months and this is to be an extremely specialized team we will be doing something different. I will see you tomorrow." Ibiki immediately vanished in a puff of smoke. The girls looked at each other nodded and then headed home to get ready for the next day.

The girls were waiting patiently for Ibiki at training ground twenty-four. Ten minutes after they got there Ibiki showed up. Looking at the girls he nodded that they were there early. "Alright maggots, as you know this is not a test of teamwork but of skill. This team is a capture, interrogation and assassination squad. So as your test you will need to capture certain people, interrogate them and then destroy your target. The target will not be a person yet. So you will not be killing anytime soon. At least not till I think you can handle it. Each capture and interrogation must be different. You will report what you find out to the hokage after each interrogation and scored on it. Are you ready for what your mission target is." To which he received a nod from the girls. "Your objective is to find out what team sevens sensei's favorite thing is and destroy it. The hokage feels that it has become to much of a crutch for the man. Yes, Asuka, I know you know what it is but you must not act on what you know and can not tell the others till after you find out from his students. Everyone have their mission memorized... good... Now begin." with that the girls disappeared. Ibiki waited a few minutes then sighed. "What is it, Asuka"

"Can we capture two at the same time if it is possible, but we use two different interrogation methods to get the same result?" The young girl asked as she appeared next to Ibiki. Ibiki though for a few more minutes then nodded his head.

"I'll allow it now get out of here." With a grin the girl was gone. Ibiki shuttered at what the people on the receiving end of that grin would get.

Kakashi was waiting for his last student to attack while reading from his little orange book. His test was coming to a close and figured Shino would be attacking him soon. To his disappointment the last boy of his team did not show in time for the bell to ring. He quickly headed out to get his wayward students. The first being Kiba who he knocked out with a simple genjutsu. The next being Sasuke who he dug out of the ground. Once he got those two back to the starting point he tide both two the post and went off looking for the final member of the team. After a few minutes search he stretched out his senses to feel for the boys chakra.

"_It looks like the Sandaime's team has made it's first move. Good that means he can now start his plans with the Uchiha. Still I do feel sorry that the other two will have to wait till they get a replacement team member."_ thought Kakashi as he headed back to the training posts.

"Well looks like you don't have to worry about returning back to the academy." exclaimed the mask jonin. A smirk appears on Sasuke's face, Kiba let's out a shout of joy while his companion gives a bark of happiness. Kakashi quickly releases the two from the bindings with a kunai and rains on their parade. "You will be dropped from the program." he finishes with a smile. Sasuke's smirk turns into a scowl and Kiba's mouth just dropped. Looking at the two Kakashi just sighs. "Neither of you figured out the meaning behind the test. In our positions one must always look for the meaning behind anything that goes on. Looking underneath the underneath if you will." Kakashi looked at the two boys and when they did not answer he sighed again as he saw no recognition in their eyes. "Teamwork!"

"Wha, but you said only two would pass. You purposely set us up to fail." Kiba screamed at Kakashi.

"You are suppose to figure it out on your own and one of you decide to make a sacrifice for the team. I'm not going to be there all the time to hold your hand." pointed out Kakashi dispassionately. "Besides why should you pass when you still have not noticed that one of you teammates is missing yet."

"What are you talking abou... wait where is Shino?" Kiba asked as he noticed Shino was not with them.

Near the end of the test Shino was abducted by three unknown shinobi. His location is unknown." Stated Kakashi.

"We got to find him!" yelled a frantic Kiba only to stop as Sasuke snorted.

"It's obvious that he should not have been a shinobi to begin with if he was captured so easily."

"With that attitude is why this team will fail in the field. Now if …." at this Kakashi pulled a kunai as he heard the sound of bushes being moved. After a few seconds Shino stumbled out of the overgrowth. Stumble more he made his way to his team when he noticed them. Kiba ran over as soon as he saw Shino stumble and put his arm around his shoulder.

"You alright man?" he asked only to look up at the sound of fighting near his other team mate. Both watch as Sasuke had his ass handed to him on a silver plater by Hinata, Ino, and Naruto. After what was the shortest fight the two boys had seen with Sasuke involved the four disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"Well, that was..." Kakashi paused "Interesting. Shino please explain what happened after you were taken." ordered Kakashi. At this Shino started to shake which got a questioning look from Kiba. Slowly Shino started.

"When I woke up the girls started their interrogation. They were trying to find out what Kakashi-sensei enjoys the most. I refused but they told me they would do anything to get the information from me. I called the bluff like I saw it since we are all Konoha shinobi." Shino started to shake and sweat. "T-t-the conversation they had after I called it." Shino all but whispered the next part. "I-i learned things. Things that no boy should know at this age. That was not the worst part of it. No the worst part is that Naruto was able to join in the conversation without flinching or being tormented by what they were talking about." Kiba was feeling sorry for his teammate but then got scared at hearing about Naruto not being affected by the conversation. Kakashi also felt a brief stab of sympathy to the young man in front of him but continued on after Shino finished his story.

"Well all things aside. I'm sorry to say that you two will be sidelined until we find a new teammate for you. Before you say anything. This team would have been forced to pass even if I said no because of the fact that both the civilians and the elder council would have pushed Hokage-sama's buttons till they got their way. They have been doing this for years since the Sandaime came out of retirement after the Kyuubi attack. Because of this the last Uchiha is a spoiled brat who thinks the sun shines out of his ass. So this team would have only focused on him and let you two flounder. So under the cover of team tens graduation exercise we will finally get Sasuke a true evaluation on weather he should be in the shinobi program or not. If not he will have his chakra sealed off and be put into the hospital for the mental help that he should have been given a long time ago. Maybe with time he will be aloud back but that could be years. Now I will still be working with you for team training so I am giving you a week off. Please report back here next week. If you need help on anything you can find me here most times. Otherwise see you two in a week."

"Hai sensei" Kiba and Shino responded and left.

sorry for the long wait for the update to one of my stories. with this i have started writing again and will have a chapter out at least once a week. thank you for waiting and with this i will tell you that i have other naruto ideas waiting to come onto the page but first i shall finish what i have started. again thanks for being patient i have had a lot of personal reasons for not writing for a while.


End file.
